Viranus Donton
|Base ID = }} Viranus Donton is the only remaining son of Vilena Donton, current Guildmaster of the Fighters Guild. He lives with his mother in Chorrol, and is watched over mostly by Modryn Oreyn. He usually polishes weapons or trains with the guild's newest members in any effort to keep himself skilled. It is said that he is a capable warrior, but won't be able to get any better if he is held back by his mother. Background Viranus' brother, Vitellus, was killed after a botched mission led by Oreyn. Since that time, his mother took a defensive stance in Viranus' upbringing in the guild. Afraid of losing her remaining son, he was never assigned any contracts: rather, he was assigned to aiding the training of other members. After several weeks of this, Viranus began wondering if his mother's fear of losing him were stemmed from any sign of incompetence. Sensing this, Oreyn took every opportunity he could to assign Viranus obscure contracts to boost his self-confidence. At one point, he sends Viranus along with the Hero. Viranus' days were not meant to last, however. Oreyn sent him on yet another contract with a group of others, to clear the Forsaken Mine just south of Leyawiin. After not hearing word of the group since, the Hero is sent to investigate in the "Trolls of Forsaken Mine" quest, where it is learned that all the members of the group, including Viranus, were killed. At first glance it seems that Trolls killed them, however upon closer inspection a bloodstained journal can be found and, when read, will reveal that they were killed by Blackwood Company mercenaries. A few of said companies corpses will also be found. The news of the loss of Vilena Donton's remaining son invokes her to expel Oreyn from the Fighter's Guild, as well as demoting the Hero two ranks. Interactions The Master's Son The Fighters Guild has been hired to find Galtus Previa, and Viranus Donton needs a confidence boost. Modryn Oreyn asks the Hero to assist and bring back Viranus alive. Dialogue The Master's Son "Greetings, guildmate. What can I do for you?" :Galtus Previa "A mission? Well... of course! I'm sure we can do this. You say this came from Oreyn himself? Well. Perhaps I should speak with Mother first...." ::No time. We've got to go. "Oh. I'm prepared, of course. I'm sure there's no need to speak to Mother at all. Let's go." ::Your mother is not to know about this. "But, she's the Guildmaster. Certainly she'd.... No. You're right. If the order came from Oreyn, it's a valid one. We should be off immediately. I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't been given many contracts since my brother... since the accident. Let's go." :::Galtus Previa "He must be in Nonwyll somewhere. Let's get there quickly." :Viranus Donton "I'm Viranus Donton. What can I do for you?" :Vitellus Donton "Yes, my older brother. He was lost on a mission. Vitellus died valiantly, as we all knew he would. He was the best of us. I'm sure our mother is very proud of him." "I'm with you." If approached again: "Let us be on our way." After entering Nonwyll: "We must find Galtus Previa. He must be here somewhere." :Galtus Previa "He's got to be in here somewhere." After finding Previa's corpse: "We should get back to Oreyn and report what we have found." :Galtus Previa "Dead. I can't believe it. So much death." "Go hurt something." Trivia *A character named Eduard is mentioned several times in the bloodstained journal on Viranus' body. It is Eduard, apparently, who has kept Viranus company while he was in virtual isolation. Eduard's body can be found in the Forsaken Mine some ways away from Viranus. He died before Viranus. *"The Master's Son" quest is briefly referenced, and the hero is mentioned as a "new boot" whom Viranus believes he was supposed to watch over, rather than the opposite. Appearances * de:Viranus Donton es:Viranus Donton pl:Viranus Donton ru:Виранус Донтон Category:Oblivion: Fighters Guild Members